Holding On To Nothing
by ali0831
Summary: Sequel to The truth in lies Craigs in Vancouver and Ellies life seems to keep going in a downward spiral. Her mother's drinking again and her father's hurt. Will she stay strong or lose herself? XCrelliex
1. Losing myself

**A/N: This story is a bit more twisted then the 1st. I hope you enjoy it just as much tho. First chapters a bit rusty but hey, it works**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Degrassi.**_

"It's been two months Ellie, you need to move on." Marco told her as they walked to Literature.

"I am moving on, slowly but I'm doing it." She said smiling sweetly.

"May I remind you, you're the one who didn't say goodbye to him."

Ellie hated when Marco brought that up, she regretted it enough.

"He hasn't called me yet." Ellie mumbled.

Marco shrugged. "Maybe he thinks you're mad at him."

They entered the class room taking their usual seats.

Ellie hated sitting behind Craig's seat, mainly because it was empty and she knew he wouldn't be coming back.

She sighed staring at the open seat.

"I don't know I guess I just still can't believe he's gone." She said laying her head down on her desk.

Ever since Craig left she did nothing but sleep, no more band practice after school so what was there to do?

Nothing but sleep her days away. She had nothing to look forward to, not anymore at least.

"I'm home from school ma!" Ellie shouted, her voice echoing throughout the house.

She walked into the living room looking around.

The couch was free and the T.V was off.

"Hmm, maybe she's working late." Ellie said to herself she walked into the kitchen and couldn't believe what she saw.

Her mom was passed out on the floor an empty bottle of vodka lying next to her.

Ellie was furious.

"Mom! Get up!" She shook her awake.

"Hmm? What?" She mumbled under her breath.

"WAKE UP!" Ellie screamed picking up the glass bottle of Vodka and throwing it against the wall.

Her mom sat up startled by the sound of the glass shattering.

"How long have you been drinking mom? Hmm? How long have you been…been lying to me!" she screamed tears falling from her eyes.

"You're dad's hurt." Her mother sobbed quietly.

"I'm sorry Ellie but I can't do this, not without him. I can't handle you alone."

Ellie's chest tightened and she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath.

"But I-" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

She stood there wishing it was all a dream.

Sadness was suddenly replaced with anger.

Ellie grabbed her bag.

"You know what that's fine; I'll be at university in 3 months anyway. I don't need you." She said walking out of her house.

**A/N: like i said the first chapters kinda rusty (be easy on me plz) but other than that i hope you wanna know what's gonna happen next.**


	2. The unexpected tragedy

**A/N: Chapter two for ya, school got canceled today due to a lil tornado yesterday and bad thunderstorms so i wrote ch 2. This chapters kinda tragic-ish. A bit sad. I dont really know how i feel about it. I like it I guess. I hope you do and I hope you review (Please) lol well enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: Degrassi is not mine._**

"I close my eyes, and I still see you're face

Those bright green eyes, that smile, and you're grace

You're hopes and dreams coming together in one place

Let's take a chance it's not romance

But I do love you

Oh, I do…love you

I'm in love with you."

(Yes dumb song I know, I'm a story writer not a song writer lmao. And I took one part out of the song Craig sang in together forever.)

"Good Craig." Leo clapped.

Craig smiled and put down his guitar.

"Who's it about?" Leo raised his eyebrow.

"No one."

"hmmmm could it be about a cute little red head with green eyes and a beautiful smile that you left behind in Toronto?"

"Ellie?" Craig laughed nervously.

"N-no I have a girlfriend."

"And that matters how?" Leo asked as he rested his hand on Craig's shoulder.

"You can't help who you like or love or whatever it is you're in. But it's something. Why don't you call her?"

"Who Manny?" Craig asked.

"No...Ellie. Leo said as he walked out of the studio.

Craig sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Because I don't even know if she wants me to, she didn't even say goodbye…" He said to himself.

**Ring-Ring-Ring**

" Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Nash is Ellie there?"

"Yea…hang on."

"Hello?"

"Hey stranger!" Craig said not even about to bring up the whole Ellie not saying goodbye situation. He was just gonna talk to her like nothing happened.

"Hey Craig how are things out there."

"Good, good…it would have been better if I had you and the band with me but-" "yea…" Ellie mumbled.

" "Thank you for getting me here. I owe you."

"Yea you do" She said.

"So what's goin' on with you?" Craig asked.

"I have to be out of my house by tomorrow night."

"Ouch, what happened?"

"Nothing I just wanna leave." She said lying.

The line went silent for a few moments as neither of them knew what to say.

" I-I miss you.." Craig said softly.

Ellie's eyes widened as she lost her breath.

"Me too." She said playing it cool.

On the other end of the line, Craig smiled.

"You're my best friend." She began

"And I care about you so much."

Craig's smile faded _just friends_ he knew that.

Did he actually think things might change?

"I care about you to...you're my best friend too El." He said his voice kind of shaky.

"Oh hey look I have to get back to rehearsal. But umm…Don't be a stranger. Call me sometime."

"I will…good bye Craig." She said as she cried silently.

"Bye El."

That night was the night she'd do it, she couldn't take it anymore.

She was losing everything she lost Sean, she lost Craig to Manny, her Dad was gone and her mom didn't want her anymore.

She rummaged through the medicine cabinet until she found what she needed, sleeping pills.

1000 mg and she'd take the whole bottle.

She grabbed the bottle of vodka swallowing four pills at a time.

She lay in her bed with the bottle next to her, taking sip after sip as she started to escape reality.

She replayed memories her and Marco, her and Sean, Craig and Ashley.

Memories of Jimmy wanting to paint…and how she was never truly able to tell Craig how she felt about him… how stupid it was of her to tell him to go.

But she knew he wanted it more than anything in the world.

Besides the fact, she had told him how she felt that night at the club, and then she pushed him away.

Now they were only friends and even if she did tell him how much she cared about him now, how he was pretty much her everything and how her life fell apart when she told him to leave.

It wouldn't matter anymore because he was with Manny, in love with Manny and they were only friends…nothing more…

The next morning Marco called for Ellie wanting to know if she could pick him up for school since his car was in the shop.

"Mrs. N is Ellie awake yet?" he asked over the phone.

"I don't know, mannuelle just walk over here."

"Umm it's-"but before he could correct her she hung up.

"Knock-Knock." He said as he walked into Ellie's house.

"Mrs. N I'm gonna go check upstairs."

"Yea…yea.." Mrs. Nash mumbled as she downed her 2nd bottle of vodka.

"Ellie?" he knocked on her door but heard nothing. "Ellie Nash you need to Wa-" he opened the door not able to breath, or move for that matter.

"ELLIE! Wake up! Come on don't do this to me ELLIE!" He ran to her bed and started to shake her, her face was almost a light purplish and she was freezing.

His eyes came across the bottle of sleeping pills and the bottle of vodka.

He grabbed the phone and called 911 "yes umm it's my- my friend she- I came to her house to get her up for school and she's-she's cold she's not breathing."

Marco couldn't stop crying He couldn't believe what was happening. Why was this happening?

"The ad-address is 2708 North Tiffany Dr. hurry.

(I dont know Ellie's addy so I used my own. Lol)

" He dropped the phone and hugged Ellie hoping somehow she would just wake up.

Hoping for some kind of miracle.


	3. Craig's confessions

**A/N: This chapters kinda...fluffy...idk if it makes Craig seem to out of character or not..sorry if its not what u expected no flames please...i'd love some reviews though...lol**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi._**

Craig played his guitar weakly in the hotel room.

Leo shut off the T.V and walked over to him and sat down.

"Ok…" he began as he pulled the guitar away from Craig and set it down next to him.

"What's the matter? You haven't called Manny you haven't eaten anything since you've been here. Spill"

"Just friends" he muttered.

"What?" Leo asked confused.

Craig fell back on the bed and stuffed his face into a pillow.

"Ellie and I are only friends, she said so herself." He had finally cracked.

"So you do like her?" Leo smiled.

Craig lifted his face from the pillow.

"Yea Leo I do! And I wouldn't be miserable if it wasn't for you! You're the one who told Ellie how oh so horrible she was at drumming, that's the ONLY reason why the band and her aren't with me right now, because you only wanted me when I wanted them too! I could have-have practiced with her taught her how to be a better drummer you just wouldn't give me a chance! You wouldn't give the band a chance!"

"You're right, in my opinion they aren't any good and you are!" Leo screamed as he got into Craig's face.

"I'm NOTHING without my band! Don't you understand that? For my whole life it's been us, not Ellie…but Marco and Jimmy. They're rad I know they are and Ellie would've rocked if you just let me help her. If you wanted her."

"You mean…you're nothing without Ellie..." Leo said.

"What?" Craig asked confused as he started pacing back and fourth around the room.

"You said you're nothing without your band but did you really mean Ellie?"

"You know what Leo, you're right I'm in love with Ellie I love her ok, I love her I love her I love her. I love her so much it kills me each day to be here. I love her so much I don't even see Manny as my girlfriend. I love her so much that I want to be with her for a long time. Maybe not forever I don't know if I'm truly in love with her but I've never felt this way about a girl….everyday it hurts, you know how much I hurt when I talked to her on the phone that day…it was an indescribable pain and I don't know why it hurt so bad. It broke my heart when she didn't show up to say goodbye to me."

Leo sat back down. "Listen, you aren't going to be away from her forever, but if you didn't want to leave her in the first place then why did you?"

"She told me to do this." Craig sat down on the bed holding his head in his hands.

"Then Craig, make the best out of this, if Ellie wanted you to do this you should be happy you're doing it."

"I want her here with me."

"Well Craig," Leo said as he laid back on the bed.

"You're first task is to break up with Manny. Now how I don't know when it happens it happens but you never cheat."

"Yea I found that out."

"And the second step is; talk to Ellie."

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Awe and right in the middle of a good conversation" Leo said trying to be a smart ass.

"Hello?"

"Craig, it-its Marco."

"Hey buddy how is everything?"

"Craig...its Ellie..."

"What happened? What is it?"

"She sort of did something and…I can't tell you the rest you just need to get out here ASAP. Like fast."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

Leo sat up, "What is it?"

"I have to go Leo, it's an emergency…something happened to Ellie…" Craig said starting to pack.


	4. Craig's Return

**A/N: okay so MAJOR fluffy scene in this chapter…sorry if Craig and Ellie seem a lot out of character…its hard trying to get them to like one another…and admit it since I haven't seen it like..In degrassi...neway I hope it's not too bad and please no flaming reviews…Oh yea, and this is a LONG chapter..just so you're warned...its not boring tho...at least i don't think it is.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Read the credits at the end of the show, that's who owns it…lol**_

Marco and Jimmy sat in the waiting room of the hospital, the only thing they could do was hope and pray.

"Boys." Said Dr. Rebba.

"Dr is she gonna be okay, what's goin' on?"

"Shh shh calm down. She'll most likely be fine. Only time can tell." Marco sat back down and buried his head in his hands.

"Why would she do this to us!"

Jimmy looked at Marco wanting to block this whole predicament out. "The doctor said she'll be fine. I don't know Marco, we aren't Ellie."

"The doctor said most likely that's not a for sure yes." He said.

"GOD!" Marco screamed as he kicked over a table.

"I'm going in there." Jimmy said as he pushed himself through the door.

Joey and Angie were laughing and playing monopoly in the living room.

"No no no it's my turn!" Angie screamed.

"Auntie Caitlin! Tell him!"

**Knock knock knock**

"I'll get it." But before Caitlin could even get up to answer it Craig walked in shaking and crying.

"Oh my god sweetie what happened?" Caitlin said as she was the first to embrace him.

"I-I need to go to the hospital but I-""whoa whoa whoa, calm down what's wrong Craig? What are you doing home?" Joey asked confused and curious.

He walked up to Craig and hugged him also trying to calm him down.

"I got to…I can't" Craig muttered as he ran out to the garage.

A few hours later he had stopped crying and just sat in the garage looking through things trying to put the visit to the hospital off and trying to get Ellie off of his mind.

Why was she in the hospital? It had to be bad, because the tears just came.

He wouldn't have cried if he knew in his heart that something bad wasn't wrong.

"Knock knock…can I come in?" Manny stood at the entrance of the door smiling from ear to ear.

"I called your dad to see what was going on with you because you hadn't called me or answered your cell and he told me you were home." She squealed as she ran up to him for a kiss.

He pushed her off.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Ellie."

Manny raised an eyebrow. "So that's why your back, to see that psycho. Gee, I thought you were here for me." She scoffed.

"She is not a psycho! Don't you ever call her that!" he screamed as he threw the pictures he had in his hand across the garage.

"She's the only thing that matters to you, why do you care about her so much? She's nothing she's not hot like me, she doesn't care about you like me so what's wrong!" Manny asked. Still downgrading Ellie, trying to get under Craig's skin.

"ELLIE IS LYING IN A HOSPITAL BED RIGHT NOW MANNY! And all you do is knock her down? You know what…whatever it was we had. It's over. My friends will always come first Manny, and Ellie happens to be one of them. My best friend, actually." He said trying to put on an act.

"Oh best friend? You want to get in her pants, that's all she is…she'd be a nice one nighter!" Manny screamed as she started crying, pushing, and hitting Craig.

He grabbed her arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with you anymore." He confessed as he let her go and walked out of the garage.

He stood outside the hospital doors hesitating to walk in; he didn't want to know what had happened he didn't want to hear the horrible story.

He knew it was horrible he could feel it.

He let out a deep breath as he pushed open the entrance doors.

The first person he saw was Marco.

"Marco!" he screamed as he ran down the hall toward him.

"Craig." Marco said as he gave him a quick hug.

Craig sighed; it was so hard for him to speak, so hard for him to breath.

"What…what happened Marco?" He finally asked as barley a whisper.

In his mind he was screaming and he thought he might have been doing the same thing orally.

"She….she mixed drugs with alcohol a whole bottle of presemalvoz, a sleeping pill, and straight vodka. Her dads in critical condition and her mom's drinking again Craig."

The room went black and Craig felt like he was about to die his whole body ached and he felt nauseated and weak.

He couldn't be mad or sad or confused.

He only felt pain and nothing more.

"I-I need to sit." He said quickly.

Marco guided him to a seat as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Then reality set in…

"GOD!" He screamed. As he opened his eyes and tears piled up.

"How could she do this to me?" He screamed asking no one but himself.

"It's my entire fault, if I hadn't left she'd be able to come to me, she'd be able to stay with me until things settled down at home."

"Yeah..." Marco smiled a very weak smile. "She told me she missed you."

Craig looked at Marco sort of shocked.

"She-She told you...I mean said that to you?" He asked sort of curious. "Yea" Marco replied.

"God!" He screamed once more as he banged the back of his head against the wall about 1, 0000 times.

"Why Ellie…" He said out loud as he sobbed.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Craig was the first to go see her when the doctors Ok'd people visiting her.

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently.

"Why didn't you call me? Or tell me that day we talked?" He asked.

Of course, Ellie didn't respond but he kept talking to her as if she could hear everything he said.

"Manny and I, we never really were anything. So I ended the start of it. We just- it wasn't right. She wanted me to put her before you and I refused. God, Ellie…." He mumbled.

He pulled the chair closer to her bed and ran his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair.

"When you get out of here, I'm gonna help you practice the drums, I need you with me. Hopefully the guys will come with me. I gotta go. I'll be seeing you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

With that, he left the hospital.

**Three weeks later**

Craig decided to stay in Toronto for a while; at least until he knew Ellie was okay.

He sat at home most days, thinking of how he was gonna tell Ellie he cared about her.

Or if maybe he should throw some type of party in her honor. "No Ellie won't like that it's not a birthday party; she just got out of the hospital. How stupid are you Manning?" He told himself.

He sat in his garage going through old photo albums and reading old notes.

Most from Ellie and Marco. A couple from Jimmy and tons from Ashley before she left for London.

"Cleaning house I see." Craig turned around; Ellie was standing in the doorway looking better than ever.

"Hey! Umm why didn't anyone tell me you were out of the hospital?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

She walked toward him and sat down on the matted old chair next to him. "I wanted to surprise you." She smiled Craig was pissed; he wondered why she was so calm about the whole suicide thing.

She had just spent 3 and a half weeks in intensive care and everything was peachy?

"Ellie- stop." He said a bit irritated.

"Stop what?" she asked sort of confused.

"Stop pretending like nothing happened ok; you just got out of the hospital! You-you almost died and you're so happy!" He started pacing back and fourth around the garage almost ready to rip his hair out.

"It's fine Craig. I'm fine."

"Ellie you're far from fine! You mixed pills with alcohol!"

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME CRAIG!" She asked as tears formed on the rims of her eyes.

"I-I tried okay. I lost everything, I lost Sean and I-"

"Sean is a lost cause Ellie, he left you again, just like I told you he would, why can't you just move on?" Craig shouted trying to prove a point.

Ellie had broke, and Craig had broken her.

Tears finally broke free and creped down her cheeks onto her fine pink lips.

"I have nothing to move on to! Who cares about me? Who cares if I live who cares if I die? I don't!" Craig got in Ellie's face.

"I do Ellie, ok me! I care about you more than you'll ever know." He admitted as he shook his head in a disappointed manner.

He turned so his back was facing Ellie, he couldn't even look at her.

"Then why did you choose Manny?" Ellie asked her voice choking up.

"I didn't. But I might as well have." Craig said in a light tone.

"I'm an idiot I guess."

"Yeah, well that doesn't help Craig, god! I cared about you so much that I let you go, I-I tried to put up with Manny for you because I knew you cared about her as much as it hurt me I was only your friend. I wanted you to do what you've always wanted to do as much as it hurt me to say goodbye I did, because I had to." Craig turned around quickly grabbing Ellie by the shoulders.

"I wanted you to come with me." He said as he looked into her beautiful green eyes.

Ellie turned away.

"No Ellie look me in the eyes."

"I can't." she whispered as she started to cry once more.

Craig gently lifted her chin and forced her to look at him.

"I care about you." He said gently.

Ellie's bottom lip quivered.

"I can't." she muttered softly but loud enough for Craig to hear her.

"Why not?" He asked sadly.

"Because, I'll just get hurt again."

"No…" Craig said as he placed his hands on her cheeks and out lined her lips with his thumbs.

"I would never hurt you." He said sweet enough to make Ellie weak in the knees, as sweet as it was she still couldn't believe it.

"That's what Sean said, twice...and he left me alone both times. I-I figured I'd help you get where you wanted to go before it came unexpectedly and hurt me more than it could've if I convinced you."

"El, I'm not Sean." Ellie's eyes wandered to the floor once again.

Craig's hands felt so amazing, his thumbs caressing her lips and gently drying the tears that sat on them, the warmth of his palms.

"Ellie, look at me." He said once again as he tilted her chin up.

"I'm not Sean." He smiled.

"I know. But some things aren't meant to happen they just do, and I'm not taking the chance of trusting someone and falling in love and getting hurt all over again."

Ellie kissed Craig's thumb that was placed on her lips, she removed his hands and left the garage.


	5. Mistakes, Heartbreaks

**A/N: Okay, so I absolutely looove this chapter. I think it's soo good..I don't know I just like the way...It turned out. I hope you like it...no flames...please...my wittle heart cant take 'em.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi TNG_**

For the next two weeks Ellie didn't talk to Craig let alone look at him.

Marco put his hand on Craig's shoulder as Craig watched Ellie walk to class not even acknowledging his existence.

"You chose Manny, let it go man." He said as he walked to class and left Craig alone.

The more people said that, the more it pissed Craig off.

Manny and him were done!

He made had made a mistake, doesn't everyone make at least one mistake?

Craig jumped at the vibration coming from his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah Leo?" Craig answered the phone sort of irritated.

"Yo Craig! When you comin' back out to Vancouver?"

"I'm thinking about quitting, I need to be here, in Toronto. I need my credits for college."

Leo laughed, "College! You don't need college if you stick with me you'll be making millions!"

Craig sighed on the other end. "I know Leo"

"All this for a girl man? A little to much don't you think?"

Craig rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

He muttered and hung up.

Ellie sat upstairs in her room, the past month had been horrible, her mom was still drinking, she decided to let Ellie live there until she left for University.

She hadn't heard from her father or talked to Craig and her grades were pathetic.

**Ding-Dong **

Ellie jumped off her bed and ran downstairs skipping ever other step so she would beat her mom to the door and save herself from embarrassment.

She opened the door and behind it was Sean. "Ellie…" He said smiling nervously scuffling his feet. "Umm" He began to mumble, Ellie couldn't help but smile. She always thought it was cute when Sean was nervous.

"What are you doing back in Toronto? I thought you said six months." Ellie asked saving the conversation and saving Sean the feeling of being an idiot.

Sean was surprised. He didn't expect her to be this sweet about it.

"Umm…you aren't…pissed at me…? Anymore?" He asked sort of confused still standing outside her doorway.

"Well kind of but not really." She smiled sweetly.

"God, I've missed you…" Sean whispered.

This made her heart skip a beat but it was full of pain, what if she gave him a third chance and he left her again?

But then, her heart gave in.

"I missed you too…" She admitted.

Sean's voice became very low.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as his lips met hers.

Craig stood across the street, tears piling up as he watched them kiss.

Every peck made him sick.

He forced the tears away.

He was screaming inside, every breath he took hurt.

He couldn't look any longer.

He threw the fresh bouquet of roses to the ground and stomped on every last one.

He ripped the letter in two and let it go as the wind stole it from him.

He finally let the tears fall as he headed home again.

Ellie pushed him away, "I-I'm sorry Sean I just…I-I can't." Sean backed away looking at her for an explanation, he folded his arms waiting.

"I care about…someone now…I've cared about him for a long time actually, even before you left me…the second time."

"Hmmm is it Craig?" He asked as he furrowed his brows.

Ellie folded her arms across her chest, "Who told you it was Craig?" Ellie asked getting a little mad.

"Jay, he told me all about it. How you guys were in a band together, always flirting always hugging. Hell, I saw it when we were together."

Ellie interrupted him, "Excuse me Sean but YOU left ME! TWICE! Ok! What? Am I not allowed to move on? Did you just expect me to sit her and wait for you again!"

"YES!" Sean screamed.

"What if you this time you never came back?" Ellie asked her voice sad and soft.

For the first time, Sean was silent, he had no comeback. He looked her in the eyes, turned around, and walked out of her house.

**A/N: I thought the ending of this chapter was great...and the whole Craig and Sean situation...yes they're both back and both want the same girl...only this time...wait wait i cant tell you guys cause then i'll just ruin the story...i will let u in on a lil hint...(no more Sellie in this story..) Well, Maybe.**


	6. Needing You

**A/N: Okay, so I'm rating this chapter T…..due to some violence…and some coarse language…this episode may not be what you were expecting…it doesn't really seem like something that would happen on Degrassi but I had to add something totally tragic and crazy…..Sorry if this chapters a let down and the characters are out of character lol…I hope u still enjoy it all the same..no flaming reviews..please…but I would like some reviews…lol**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**_

Ellie woke up around 3 in the morning from the sound of screaming. "You little bitch! Get down here!"

Ellie got out of her bed and opened the bedroom door, she placed her hand over her eyes to shield her face from the bright light coming from the hallway and when she removed it a fist met her face.

She immediately covered her nose with her hands

She hadn't looked but she felt the warm blood drip into the palms of her hands

. What was happening?

She looked up and saw her mom more intoxicated than she may have ever seen her before.

"Get up!" Her mom screamed as she kicked Ellie in the ribs.

Ellie screamed painfully as blood seeped through her clenched teeth.

Her mom had tried striking her again but Ellie got up quick enough to wrap her hands around her mother's throat tightly.

"What's wrong with you!" Ellie wanted an answer.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" She finished as she loosened the grip on her moms throat.

She let her go thinking her mom had come back to reality but she was wrong.

Her mom pushed her down the stairs.

Ellie fell down every last one until she reached the bottom, her head hit the wall and she everything went black.

Within the next few minutes Ellie was conscious.

She looked around but her vision hadn't gotten any better. She placed her head back on the wooden floor and closed her eyes, she had lost.

Mrs. Nash kicked Ellie in the mouth.

Ellie woke up tasting blood.

She was shook up, she had no idea what was going on and this gave her mom a chance to strike her again.

"You little whore! I hate you! He left because of you! It's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mrs. Nash screamed over and over kicking Ellie uncontrollably.

Ellie finally caught her foot and tripped her. She rose to her feet and ran outside trying to get as far away as possible.

She continued running down the street.

The muscles in her legs were aching but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop.

She had to keep going just to get away from her mom.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed unwillingly landing on the palms of her hands.

She closed her eyes tears burning through

. She was tired of crying but she couldn't help it, everything in her life kept getting worse and worse.

She wiped the unwanted tears away trying to be strong; she came to her feet and continued walking, going to see one of the people she really needed at that time.

**A/N: Please tell me it wasn't a total flop and let down? please? lol and please review...thank u**


	7. I turn to you

**A/N: Yeah, so this chapters short…ish I think lol but its good and cute…it makes me go awww…..i saw that I only got one review for the last chapter…I really hope u guys aren't getting bored with this story…if u are let me know…and I'll try to fix it or just..stop writing it…so yea…please review it makes me feel good lol and no flames please**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi: The next generation.**_

"Let me know..." Craig sang as he went through old things in the garage, things he didn't need or want he just tossed but held good memories in a few cardboard boxes around the garage.

He turned around startled.

Ellie stood in the doorway of the garage bloodied and bruised; she looked like a tattered doll, helpless and alone.

The box in Craig's hands fell to the floor.

He ran to Ellie and hugged her tightly.

He embraced her squeezing her hard yet gentle….he never wanted to let her go.

He finally let her go and moved his hands to her face examining it gently and carefully.

"W-who did this to you?" He could barely let out.

"My mom." Ellie replied with no emotion in her voice.

Craig had nothing to say. What was there to say?

He grabbed her hand and walked her into the house and up to the bathroom.

Craig pointed to the toilet seat and Ellie sat down.

He kneeled in front of her so he could be at closer contact with her face.

He folded the wash cloth and poured a little bit of peroxide on it. "This might-"

"Ow." Ellie squeaked.

"Burn." Craig said finishing his sentence.

He smiled at Ellie and it made her feel better.

Just being with Craig made everything alright again.

Craig patted Ellie's split lip gently with the rag as the blood began to disappear.

Ellie sat quietly as she observed Craig, he was so serious.

His eyes were gentle and warm, but something was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" She asked not meaning to.

"Yeah, I'm fine El I should be asking you that you know." He smiled.

It hurt to smile, and know that Ellie was hurt.

It was painful trying to act like nothing had ever happened between them.

"So..." Craig began.

"Umm, what happened between you and your mom?"

"Umm, she was drunk and I woke up to her screaming at me. I didn't do anything wrong, Not that I know of at least." She told Craig.

"Well..." He said as he stood up and grabbed Ellie's hands to lift her to her feet. "You're all cleaned up." He told her.

"Craig could I-"She hesitated, out of all people why as she asking Craig this?

"Stay with me for a while?" He finished.

"Please?" She asked trying not to seem to desperate.


	8. A safe place

**A/N: Okay, so i didn't get ONE review for chapter 7...if i dont get any reviews im just gonna stop writing this because I'm figuring everyone's stopped reading it...so please review if u are still reading it. thanks**

**_Diclaimer: No affiliation with Degrassi or the Canadians...lol i own none of this...other than the details and the plot of the story..and what not._**

"Joey, Ellie needs to stay with us for a while." Craig told his step dad as he walked into the living room.

Joey chuckled at this.

"Why?" He asked a bit uncomfortable with the whole idea of one of Craig's friends, his "friend girl" as he tells Joey, staying with them.

Craig grabbed Ellie's arm and pulled her out from behind him figuring that Joey needed a reason.

Joey's mouth dropped at the sight of Ellie.

Her left eye was bruised, her bottom lip was a little puffy and the cut was visible.

Her cheeks had huge nail marks embedded into them and her neck was brushed, almost as if someone was trying to strangle her.

"What happened?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth, She sighed knowing she was going to get this from everyone she saw.

Ellie was getting sick of that question already, and she'd only heard it twice.

Though she was sick of it, she answered as politely as she possibly could.

"It's a long story." She told him hoping he'd get the hint.

Joey looked at her, he realized she didn't want to tell him so he left it at that.

"Yeah, you can stay here as long as you need to." He smiled.

"Do you want my bed or the couch?" Craig asked holding the bags of clothes that they had just went to her house to get.

Ellie smiled.

She thought about it but couldn't come to a decision. "Umm…You choose."

"I can't." He said.

Ellie giggled.

He smiled, walked up to her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

He kissed her forehead.

"I'll take the couch." She said as she got up.

She turned around to face him.

As self conscious as she was now, it was hard to look at Craig.

It felt like he wanted to laugh at her.

"Thank you." She said as she gave him a shy, yet quick kiss on the cheek.


End file.
